HIVE (Queen Bees)
Park Hyejoo, known better by her stage name HIVE, is a female South Korean singer and rapper under Aurora Entertainment. She is also a member of Queen Bees but made her debut in the duo project, Chivey, along with her fellow rapping group member, Cherry. The two debuted as a duo with their rap song, STINGIN', on September 9th 2019. Appearance and Personality HIVE has dark brown eyes and long, wavy golden-blonde hair. Many fans are envious of her because of her beautiful hair but HIVE says that it can get a bit irritating at times. On the negative side, there are many people who have said HIVE is "ugly" because of the large amount of lipstick she puts on all the time. They say it makes her look like a fake person and these sort of comments have really upset HIVE before. Luckily, her members, family and other close friends tell her constantly that she is beautiful no matter what others say. Once, Kiara said something that HIVE will always remember, "you are not what they say you are. They're probably just jealous because they don't have your beauty." This really helped cheer HIVE up and now, she isn't afraid about what others say. HIVE is quite savage because she's always teasing and mocking her members. She also loves correcting them with every chance she gets because she knows it annoys them all a lot. Despite her playfully making fun of them all the time, she is also very consistent and spirited in the things she does and loves giving her everything, especially in live performances. This leads up to why she is the group's vocalist, main rapper, lead dancer and leader. Much like Cherry, HIVE's vocals aren't as powerful as Kiara's and Kyungja's but her rapping is very passionate and gives listener's chills because of the interesting sound and tone in her voice. HIVE is a great dancer too as she keeps her movements sharp yet fluid at the same time. Not to mention she's also always full of energy whenever she dances. As the main dancer, Kiara said herself that HIVE should have been a main dancer too. Before Debut HIVE has two younger brothers, Hanyeul and Hyunshik, who she says are quite the troublemakers at home. They've always been irritating to her because they distract her while she's in her room, writing songs. She says she can't wait for them to grow up and finally respect her personal space and privacy, despite the fact that they're both teenagers. Since forever, HIVE has had to deal with them while still managing to keep her calm and look out for them, as their older sister. This was one reason she was excited to debut because she knew she would be living with her group, instead of her two brothers. Regarding her music career, HIVE has been an underground rap artist since 2015, when she was only 15 years old. She's had a burning sensation of like for rapping since she was little, which is why she decided to audition for Aurora Entertainment as a rapping trainee. This is also why she is the main rapper. It's because she has had more experience than Cherry. Her Solo Work HIVE has yet to release her own solo song as she has only debuted as a duo member of Chivey. However, during an interview, Kwang-su said that HIVE will be releasing her own song around mid 2020, due to other planned songs needing to be taken care of. Social Media #'Instagram:' @BuzzyHIVE #'Twitter:' @ParkHyejoo_HIVE Category:Alaska 27's Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Aurora Ent. Category:Queen Bees Category:Fanfiction Category:QBs HIVE Category:Vocalists Category:Main Rappers Category:Lead Dancers Category:Leaders Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:Social Media Category:2000 births Category:Korean